greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Klein
Natalie Klein, played by Dar Zuvofsky, Natalie Klein is the teenaged daughter of Louis Klein, the headmaster of the Greenhouse, captain of The Ravens and a former Eagle. Official Description Natalie is the beautiful daughter of Louis, who is the founder and principal of the Greenhouse. Natalie is also Daniel's girlfriend, captain of the Eagles. Together they are the 'royal couple' of the school, the leaders of their house. Appearance Natalie, is a young lady with long dark brown hair, flowing down to her shoulders, with blue eyes, peach skin and a beauty mark. She usually wears Eagle-branded clothing, such as a pink t-shirt with the Eagle insignia on it and yellow shorts, black Eagle-branded vest with the Eagles insignia and a standard grey Eagles polo t-shirt. However from Season 2 onwards, she wears a red Ravens vest, with the Ravens insignia on it. Personality Natalie is portrayed as the beauty of the Eagles team and as the daughter of the Greenhouse headmaster, but as an effect of this Natalie has displayed a vain personality. During the opening episodes of the first season, Natalie has displayed a level of meanness towards Alfie, but as the season progresses she begins to become nicer. In the end Natalie is someone who could be a good friend and somebody that is very trustworthy. Biography Season 1 Natalie is first seen in the girls toilets at the Greenhouse, alongside Sophie when Matti accidently walks into the wrong toilets. Natalie and Sophie both mock Matti for walking into the wrong toilets and ask whether he's going top join the Eagles. When he responds that he'll be joining the Ravens, they just laugh. Later, it's discovered that she's Daniel's girlfriend and effective co-captain of the Eagles. When Alfie joins the Eagles, she teams up with the rest of the Eagles and teases Alfie as punishment for annoying her boyfriend, until that is her best friend Sophie, stands up for him. This annoys her, but she agrees with what Sophie's saying and agrees to allow Alfie to take an initiation into the Eagles. Throughout the first few episodes of the season, Natalie has a hard time keeping her relationship with Daniel, especially after his Shrapnel incident, when he takes out his anger of not being the Eagle's captain anymore. Eventually of the course of the season, Natalie begins to form a relationship with Alfie, after he managed to impress her during a game of Tennis, much to Sophie's dismay. However it's not long after that she goes to a Tennis camp for a while, leaving Alfie feeling lonely. However when she comes back, it turns out she's been hypnotised, and is acting the way she used to, trying to get back together with Daniel and acting friendly around his mother; Judy, a trait in which she never used to possess. Eventually, Ellali and Daniel are able to work out that Natalie's been hypnotised and are able to de-hypnotise her. After being freed from her hypnosis, Natalie helps the two to investigate the weird goings on around the Greenhouse, by pretending to still be hypnotised, so that she can get close to Judy. Eventually she joins and forms Team Galapagos with Ellali and Daniel and helps to stop Ze'evs plans with the rest of the gang. When Ze'ev and his men take over the school however, she and her friends Alfie, Sophie and Daniel are trapped in a closet, where she's forced to break up a fight between Alfie and Daniel. Eventually she and her friends are rescued and they're able to take back control of the school, stopping Ze'ev and his men. Season 2 Natalie returns in Season 2 as a member of the Eagles, with who'm she goes on a hiking/team-building challenge with, up in some rocky mountains. During the day she injures herself and is comforted by Alfie. Later on in the day, Natalie sits around a campfire with the rest of the Greenhouse students. When she awakes in the morning, she finds that the Raven's camp has been vandalized, only to find that Ellali's the perpetrator behind the incident. Eventually Natalie is moved to the Ravens Team, in order to make way for Ellali in the Eagles. She is given a warm welcome into the Ravens by Iftach and the gang. Relationships Natalie and Daniel See Main article:Daniel and Natalie ''' Natalie and Alfie '''See Main article:Alfie and Natalie Natalie and Iftach See Main article:Iftach and Natalie Natalie and Sophie During the first season of the show, Natalie and Sophie are shown to be best friends, however it's shown that Natalie doesn't always tend to agree with what Sophie may do, as Sophie tries to defend Alfie for his actions, only further annoying Natalie and vice versa. Later in the season after being hypnotised, Natalie gangs up on Sophie alongside Ron, taking aim at the fact she's been divulging personal stories to the press. However once Natalie had been freed from her hypnosis by Ellali and Daniel, Natalie forgives Sophie, the two rekindle their friendship and Natalie was the one to introduce Sophie into Team Galapagos. Gallery See Main article:Natalie Klein/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Natalie Klein/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Eagles Category:Ravens Category:Good Guys Category:Klein Family Category:Original Characters Category:Students Category:Original Ravens Category:Former Eagles Cheerleaders Category:Team Captains Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters